


safe and sound

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Consent, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, dongpyo is nervous about things like kissing, hyeongjun is vv supportive, they r just very soft and pure in this :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: Dongpyo felt warmth in the way Hyeongjun smiled at him, and found comfort in the gentle look he gave him each time before he came too close—silently asking his permission.(or: Dongpyo is scared of doing anything more than holding hands, and Hyeongjun makes sure he knows that he’s perfectly fine the way he is)
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	safe and sound

“Dongpyo, here!” Hyeongjun calls, waving the other down.

Dongpyo makes his way over to the table Hyeongjun’s sitting at, greeting the younger boy as he sits down.

It’s been a couple weeks since they’ve started dating, having finally confessed to each other after 3 years of being in the same class. Dongpyo was ecstatic to be dating Hyeongjun, having liked him for all 3 of those years.

But, despite his excitement, Dongpyo also gets nervous a lot.

“Oh, you got me a drink already?” Dongpyo asks, peering down at the drink.

Hyeongjun smiles, “Yeah, I got your favourite,” he pushes the drink towards Dongpyo, “A caramel mocha!”

“Thank you,” Dongpyo smiles, taking the drink. He was slightly disappointed as he had been thinking about trying the new specialty drink that had just been introduced. But Hyeongjun had gone through the trouble of getting him the drink, and he was grateful for that, so he decided to just deal with it.

Hyeongjun peers at him for a moment, “you didn’t want this drink,” he says matter-of-factly.

Dongpyo’s eyes widen, “what? No, do I not seem grateful? Really I am.”

“Don’t force yourself, dummy,” Hyeongjun flicks his forehead, “what drink do you really want?”

Dongpyo looks down sheepishly, “I wanted to try an eggnog latte.”

Dongpyo doesn’t want to lift his head, expecting Hyeongjun to be disappointed. He doesn’t want to be rude, Hyeongjun had been thinking of him.

He feels Hyeongjun pat his head, and raising his eyes, sees the other standing up, “one eggnog latte coming right up,” he throws Dongpyo a thumbs up.

“I’m sorry,” Dongpyo mutters as Hyeongjun comes back with the latte.

“Why’re you sorry? I should’ve asked,” Hyeongjun says, sitting back down.

“You went through the trouble…”

“No trouble,” Hyeongjun states, sipping his drink, “and you should tell me when you don’t want something okay? I’ll never be upset, I just want you to enjoy your time with me,” and he says it casually, like it’s no big deal. It makes Dongpyo’s face flush.

“When’d you get so cool, idiot,” he mumbles, making Hyeongjun flutter his lashes teasingly.

Dongpyo’s really happy to be dating Hyeongjun.

//

Dongpyo had liked Hyeongjun for a long time, he was sure about it, but there were parts of dating that made him nervous.

He really,  _ really _ liked Hyeongjun, but he was scared of too much touching.

He knew people who—as soon as they started dating—were already stuffing their tongues down each others throats. Some people went even further, and they talked about it like it was easy— _ normal _ .

Dongpyo’s not a kid, he’s a whole 17 years old, and he knows that it's natural to want to do that kind of stuff. And he does—probably. Just not right now.

He wants to be with Hyeongjun, he’s more than ecstatic to be dating him, but he’s scared of when the other will want to get closer, kiss—even do  _ more _ .

It was a week into dating when Hyeongjun leaned in.

They were coming back from a date, Dongpyo had walked Hyeongjun to his door, and Hyeongjun had looked at him with lidded eyes.

Dongpyo felt the nerves spike up in his chest, Hyeongjun’s face was getting closer, his eyes softly watching Dongpyo’s lips.

Dongpyo was scared, he wasn’t ready for this, but he didn’t want to be a baby. He was older than Hyeongjun by a couple months after all, he didn’t want to ruin their night. So he tightly shut his eyes, preparing himself.

But something happened, and Hyeongjun looked up at Dongpyo, eyes widening only microscopically—barely noticeable.

His hand reached up, patting Dongpyo’s cheek.

Dongpyo’s eyes opened.

“Goodnight, Pyo,” He said sweetly, before leaning back.

“You’d better head back, it's getting late,” And with that, Dongpyo nodded and waved goodbye, watching as Hyeongjun didn’t go back inside until he was out of sight.

_ “He had definitely been trying to kiss me, right?”  _ Dongpyo wondered.  _ “Why did he stop? Did he notice I was scared? Is he gonna hate me forever now?” _

And when Dongpyo greeted the other at school the next day, he expected things to be weird—but Hyeongjun just smiled at him like always. He teased him for his bed head, patting it down on the sides, and talked just like he always did.

Dongpyo felt warmth in the way Hyeongjun smiled at him, and found comfort in the gentle look he gave him each time before he came too close—silently asking his permission. 

Dongpyo felt lucky.

//

It's hot inside, the warm summer air seeping through the uninsulated windows of Dongpyo’s families apartment. They’re all sprawled on the floor; Minhee laying sideways on top of Eunsang—who looks like he’s overheating (but he doesn’t look upset about it, Dongpyo notices amusedly). Junho’s right up against Dongpyo’s tiny fan, speaking lowly into it just to hear his voice come out robotically. Dongpyo’s laying beside Hyeongjun, their hands gently clasped. His palm feels sweaty, but still he doesn’t want to let go.

Its warm, and rather uncomfortable, but heat makes Dongpyo sleepy—and Hyeongjun’s hand in his makes him feel safe. So, slowly his eyes droop and he starts to drift to sleep.

“So how far have you two gone?” Minhee’s voice cuts through his calm atmosphere, immediately waking him.

His eyes widen into saucers, he looks over at Hyeongjun—who looks surprisingly unbothered.

“This far,” Hyeongjun replies, holding up their clasped hands.

Dongpyo looks shyly at him, worried that Hyeongjun’s upset that they haven’t gone further, but Hyeongjun just smiles at him warmly

He hears Minhee throw himself up, his head knocking with Eunsang’s chin in his flurry.

“Ouch! Kang Minhee!” Eunsang yells, rubbing his chin.

Minhee ignores him, “But you’ve been dating for what? A month now?”

“A month and two and a half days,” Hyeongjun replies, smiling cutely at Dongpyo, Dongpyo’s heart stutters.

“And you’ve only held hands?” Minhee asks, Hyeongjun nods, “you haven’t even kissed?” Hyeongjun nods again.

“We’re taking it slow,” Hyeongjun says, squeezing Dongpyo’s hand.

“But, not even a kiss!?”

Dongpyo flinches, Hyeongjun notices and sits up, staring Minhee down.

“Would you rather me and Dongpyo make out in front of you right now?”

The other three all gag, “No,” Minhee replies “yuck, I’m sorry I brought it up.”

//

“Aren’t you kind of tired?” Dongpyo asks one night.

They’re having a sleepover, and Dongpyo knows what this might mean for some couples, but Hyeongjun sleeps on a spare mattress on the floor beside Dongpyo’s bed—there’s really nothing romantic about it.

“Definitely, it’s like 3am afterall,” Hyeongjun yawns.

Dongpyo nervously pulls at his blanket, “no,” he mumbles, “aren’t you tired of—of having to be so slow with me?”

Hyeongjun’s quiet, and Dongpyo nervously awaits the rejection, awaits the  _ “honestly I am” _ that he expects to hear from Hyeongjun’s mouth.

When Hyeongjun starts to speak, Dongpyo flinches in anticipation, “why would I be?” He asks.

Dongpyo hadn’t expected that.

“Um,” Dongpyo begins, not knowing how to reply, “cause it's boring? You probably want to do more romantic things with me. I mean, we’re having a sleepover right now but it's just like two friends.”

He knows he’s probably digging himself into a hole, Hyeongjun will probably realize that Dongpyo’s right and it  _ is _ boring. But he’s confused, he doesn’t understand why Hyeongjun wouldn’t think this already.

“Well that hurts my feelings,” Hyeongjun pouts, Dongpyo peers confusedly at him.

“ _ I _ thought this was pretty romantic.”

Dongpyo’s eyes widen, his face flushing.

Hyeongjun continues, “I mean, I’m in the same room as my boyfriend at 3am, and not to be gross but the moons kinda perfectly hitting your face and my hearts been going crazy every time I look at you.”

Dongpyo’s throat tightens, “idiot,” he says, but it lacks any bite because his voice embarrassingly cracks with emotion as he says it.

“You’re fine just looking at me? You’re weird.”

“You’re cute,” Hyeongjun smiles happily into his pillow, “also dumb. But really, really cute.”

Dongpyo’s eyes glass over.

“And just so you know,” Hyeongjun continues, “I’ve never thought of taking it slow as  _ boring _ or anything like that.”

“If you’re not comfortable, then I don’t want to do it. It’s as easy as that.” And there’s something about the way he says it, casually, as if it isn’t everything Dongpyo’s been wracking his brain over since they’d started, that makes him feel less worried. Hyeongjun’s words come out in soft syllables that warm Dongpyo without any touch.

“And I’ve never thought  _ ‘ugh I wish Dongpyo would just let me shove my tongue in his mouth’ _ ” He says, using a faux manly voice, it makes Dongpyo laugh.

Hyeongjun smiles up at him when he hears his laugh, looking proud of himself, “I just think,  _ ‘wow Dongpyo is so pretty, I’m so glad he’s my boyfriend, I want to do whatever makes him feel best’ _ ”.

Dongpyo starts crying, and it’s super embarrassing—Hyeongjun is embarrassing.

“How can you say this without getting shy?” Dongpyo sniffs, swatting the air, it makes Hyeongjun laugh.

“You’re such a loser so I never feel embarrassed with you,” Hyeongjun teases, Dongpyo hits his shoulder.

“But seriously, I’ve told you this before, just tell me when something makes you uncomfortable, okay?” Hyeongjun says gently, looking into Dongpyo’s eyes.

Dongpyo nods.

“And I know you’re nervous, so if you ever want to try something just tell me, you can always back out if you change your mind.”

Dongpyo doesn’t reply this time, instead reaching his hand off of his bed.

Hyeongjun smiles and holds it.

Dongpyo sighs, “My heart is dying right now”.

“In a good way?” Hyeongjun asks gently.

“In a good way,” Dongpyo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii here’s another pyojun from me cuz i can’t stop writing about them LOL
> 
> anyway consent is one of my favourite things in any story and i find it vv important so i thought it might be soft to write a fic about it and the softest boys alive<33
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
